


7 Days in the Life of Eddie Diaz: Father, Firefighter, Husband, Lover

by shanachie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Week, Family and other feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Eddie Diaz originally identified himself as a father and a firefighter, his two full time jobs. But he's come to learn that he has other identities also.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Day 1: “I have no idea what I’m doing” + fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkat0723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/gifts).



> I honestly wasn't intending to participate. I have two papers and a discussion board (plus responses) due this week. I also have grading I need to do... but KitKat0723 sent me the prompts and well...

Eddie waved at Christopher, who was cheerfully attempting to follow Denny around the park. When the other boy realized his friend was struggling, he turned back to help. Assured that Christopher was all right, Eddie turned back to Karen. “What did you say?”

“I asked how Christopher was doing now that he’d changed schools,” Karen repeated.

Eddie sighed. “All right? I think? At least he doesn’t come home with bruises. Other than the ones he’s always gotten.”

“And how are _you_ doing?” Karen pressed.

“Honestly? **I have no idea what I’m doing**. I’m just stumbling around trying to figure it all out.”

“Aren’t we all?” Karen asked.

“You mean there isn’t a user manual?” Eddie joked.

“Not one that I’ve found.” Both of their heads turned as Denny yelled, but he’d only spied an open swing. “I don’t think you have too much to worry about. Christopher is happy, healthy, and you clearly dote on him.”

Eddie smiled. “So I’m not screwing up beyond repair?”

Karen patted his knee. “We all think we’re screwing up. It’s natural.” She gestured to where Denny was pushing Christopher on the swing. “And yet…”

“And yet,” Eddie agreed. “So I’m not messing him up?”

Karen watched as Denny helped Christopher down from the swing. After settling the other by on a bench nearby, Denny returned to the swing, chattering cheerfully at Christopher.

“No. I think he’ll be just fine,” she said.


	2. Day 2: “This is nice” +soft

Eddie settled back against Buck, smiling as the other man immediately wrapped his arms around Eddie. “ **This is nice** ,” Buck commented as he brought a hand up to run it through Eddie’s hair.

“You might not think so when you find out what I told Hen and Karen we’d do in exchange for a child-free night.”

“It can’t be terrible,” Buck told him.

“Taking Chris, Denny, Nia, and Harry to the aquarium on our next day off?” Eddie questioned.

“I mean… that wouldn’t be too horrible… wait, how did Harry get involved?”

“Karen and Hen have him, too. So Bobby and Athena and Michael and David could also have date night.”

Buck considered this for a minute before nudging Eddie to turn over. “Well, if that’s the plan, let’s make the most of our night.”

Eddie grinned, even as he leaned down to kiss Buck. They would certainly make the most of not having to be quiet tonight.


	3. Day 3: “We’re getting out of this” +competence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... was not supposed to be this long. I'm trying to keep them within about 500 words. But this one just... didn't want to finish.

Eddie winced as the wood above him creaked. When he looked down, the girl he’d come into rescue was watching him with widened eyes. “ **We’re getting out of this** ,” he assured her. “But I need you to trust me.”

For a moment, she stared at him, then nodded, coughing as the motion jarred her lungs.

“Okay. You’re awesome,” he said. Keying his radio, he spoke, “Cap? I found her, but I need a clear path.”

“We’re working on it, Eddie,” Bobby answered, his voice crackling through the radio. “How’s it look in there?”

Eddie met the girl’s eyes as he answered, “Approximately ten year old female. She’s scared, but unharmed.”

“Okay. We’re working on that path.”

Eddie clicked his radio in response before looking down at the girl again. “What’s your name?” he asked. Shifting positions, he crouched down next to her. “I’m Eddie.”

“Saffron.” She made a face at his expression, coughing again. “Yeah. I know. Mom’s a chef.”

“Well, it’s a cooler name than being named after a great-uncle you don’t even know.” He smiled as she giggled. “So how old are you?”

“I’m eleven,” she said. “Are we really gonna get out of here?”

“Absolutely,” he said. “Is it okay if I feel along your legs and arms? Make sure nothing is broken?”

“Doesn’t feel like anything is,” she answered. “I broke my arm last summer. Mom told me not to climb the tree.”

“Sounds like my son,” Eddie said. “He tried to skateboard and had bruises and scrapes for days. He’s lucky _he_ didn’t break anything.”

“Did he figure out how to skateboard?” she asked, her eyes widening as the beam creaked again.

“Well,” Eddie said as he looked around for something to support the girl with, “My best friend _built_ him a skateboard that was specially made for him.” He tried to smile reassuringly at her. “We can’t wait for my friends to come to us. You willing to take a chance?”

“Does it mean we don’t have to worry about the beam?”

“It absolutely means the beam won’t be a problem,” he promised. “You have to know that I don’t know if your neck is all right and it might hurt you.”

“I don’t want to burn,” she said seriously.

“Let’s do something about that then,” he said. Carefully, he picked her up, cradling her against his turnout. He paused while she coughed again, carrying on for longer this time. When she didn’t stop, he pulled his facemask off, fitting it over her head. “Breathe nice and slow,” he instructed. When she seemed to be breathing easier, he keyed the radio. “Hey, we can’t wait,” he said, clearing his throat after he spoke. “She’s having trouble breathing.”

“Eddie, did you give up your mask?” Buck’s voice demanded.

“Had to.” Eddie coughed. “She couldn’t breathe.”

There was a cacophony of noise from the other end that Eddie could hear since someone had his mic keyed open. Finally Bobby’s voice came through. “Go slowly, Eddie.”

“I’ll try, Cap,” Eddie answered. He shifted his grip on the little girl, trying to ignore how holding her reminded him of carrying Christopher, and began making his way out of the building.

When he finally exited the building, Hen and Chimney immediately rushed to him. While Chimney relieved him of the little girl, Hen strapped an oxygen mask on his face. “Leave that on,” she instructed him.

Eddie put his hand up and held the mask in place as he watched them load Saffron onto a gurney. When he looked away, Buck was standing beside him with his arms crossed as much as his turnouts would allow. “What were you thinking?” Buck demanded.

Raising an eyebrow, Eddie tried to ask what he meant without talking. His throat was sore and he was sure he’d sound like a four pack a day smoker in the morning.

Buck took his expression and ran with it, berating Eddie all the way to the ambulance. Eddie just let him talk, knowing he had been worried.


End file.
